Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester is the younger son born to John and Mary Winchester. He is the younger brother to, Dean Winchester and the older paternal half brother to, Adam Milligan. He and Dean are also the surrogate son to Bobby Singer. Background Samu Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester. John is from a long line of Men of Letters but later became a hunter. Mary is from a long line of hunters. He is the older brother of Sam Winchester and the older half brother of Adam Milligan. He is a well known supernatural hunter. Trained throughout his whole childhood by his father, after his mother was murdered by a yellow eyed demon. |-|Early Life= |-|You and Me= On November 15, 2006 Dean tried to check him and Sam out of the Bowles Motel and Lodge in South Bend, Indiana. But his credit card was declined and he didn't have another fake one with the same name - Dean Winwood. So Sam used one of his fake credit cards under the alias Sam McGillicuddy. On December 4, 2006 Sam and Dean visited the Grand Canyon. As they were leaving Sam heard somebody crying and convinced Dean to check it out. Appearance Sam has shaggy brown hair that grows longer and smoother; he had a fringe as a child as well as in his early to mid twenties. He later grew the fringe out. His eye color seems to change; sometimes they appear light green, sometimes they appear brown, etc. He is noted by others to be handsome. Sam is very tall, 6'5" (195.58 cm) having a muscular build with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. This is especially ironic considering that he used to be teased for being short and wiry as a teenager. Like Dean, Sam often wears multiple layers of clothing (namely plaid shirts) as well as jeans and boots. Personality Sam is usually kind, empathetic, intelligent and independent. He is often the exasperated voice of reason in his relationship with Dean, who in turn sees him as a geek or prude, and teasingly calls him "bitch". Dean has respect for Sam as a hunter and trusts Sam to "have his six". Sam is repeatedly telling Dean that killing humans is wrong, and he does not enjoy the job as much as Dean. He does not seem to drink alcohol as much as Dean does and has a much healthier diet than his brother (Dean scoffs at Sam's diet and calls it "rabbit food"). Name *'Samuel' (sometimes spelled Samual) is a male given name of Hebrew origin meaning either "name of God" or "God has heard". Hunter Characteristics |-|Skills= From 2005-200, he is often hesitant about using these skills because of his desire to be a 'normal' citizen, however this lessens over time. *'Expert Hunting Skills:' Trained by his father from early childhood, Sam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities **'Expert Hand-to-Hand combat:' John started training the boys when they were quite young, as Sam, at 14 years old, manages to beat a boy twice his size to the ground without much effort. He is proficient in hand-to-hand combat and possesses remarkable physical strength for a human, being able to hold his own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as certain types of monsters and lower-level demons. **'Marksmanship:' Both Winchester brothers are excellent shots, and are very skilled at both armed and unarmed combat. He is also well-versed in weapons use, from blades to firearms and can kill any creature that is affected by this type of weaponry. |-|Special Child Abilities= As a result of being fed demon blood as a baby by Azazel and thus being branded as one of the Special Children, Sam has exhibited various supernatural powers and an immunity to demon powers and diseases. Initially his powers were weak and fluctuating due his inexperience and later hesitation of using said powers. *'Control Immunity' - to be immune to control and subordination powers. Kate is completely immune to a variety of demonic powers and of those of other Special Children. She was unaffected by Andrew Gallagher and Ansem Weems' Mind Control powers, the Croatoan Virus. *'Extrasensory Perception:' to acquire information by means independent on any known senses or previous experience. **'Precognition:' to perceive future events before they happen. ***'Danger Intuition:' To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. ***'Death Sense:' To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. **'Retrocognition:' to see events after they have already happen. **'Clairsentience:' to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person. Initially, Sam's powers manifested solely as a form of heightened senses allowing him to sense the presence of supernatural. Sam is able to sense supernatural presences in the old Winchester family home and was able to sense Dean's spirit during a time of great stress. *'Telekinesis:' to move objects/people with the mind. When under extreme situations, Sam displayed minor feats of telekinesis. Health and Vitals *Was in a car accident caused by Azazel as well as suffering prior injuries from Azazel 18, 2006 Deaths Family Tree Notes *Sam's blood type is o negative. Category:Human Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family Category:Supernatural Hunter Category:Azazel's Special Children